


Trust me

by Sirianna123



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On his way to Shack Alex Pines meets mysterious man. Could he have something to do with his sixteenth birthday?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forest

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own GF, just Alex, my OC.

At age of eighteen Alex Pines was pretty sure he saw everything he possibly could. Including eight previous wives of his father – Shermy Pines in one room talking to each other in civilized manner. Not to mention their children, and fact that some of them were his older brothers age. Talking about Steve, there were his children. Mabel and Dippers, currently visiting his fathers brother Stanford in remote town of Gravity Falls in Oregon.

“I'm telling you for hundredth time, kid. You just got drunk and made really bad decision. It's nothing worth bothering Ford about.” Shermy shouted in phone as Alex tried to not attract attention. “And I again say that it was not. I'm gong to visit uncle Ford, you said yourself that he's investigating supernatural phenomena, did you not? If someone can tell for sure what has happened it would be him.” Alex insisted looking around. He just hoped his car will survive that trip. 

“I'll call you when I'm there, dad. Yeah. I know I know. If he won't want to talk I'll just leave him.” Alex finished call ans returned to his car. Sun was already beginning to set. He got no intention of staying in this town any longer, besides Gravity Falls wasn't that long of a way from there. Unless his car broke... again. “Better work yo tin can.” Alex muttered starting engine and slowly leaving town. “I think Mabel and Dipper are spending their vacation at uncles place... so much for recluse pops described.” Alex smiled.

It was some time since he meet them last time. Three or four years. Before the memorable sixteen, that was for sure. At sole thought of those three days he didn't even remember shiver ran down his spine. Softly shaking his head man concentrated on road ahead. Thick forest was surrounding road making everything seem darker. Alex was constantly checking hour on his watch just to make sure he wasn't lost.

He was driving for around half hour when car engine begun scaring him with choking and randomly turning off. “Come on. Just one more hour.” Alex pleaded. He didn't want to be stuck in creepy forest in middle of night with no chance of anyone – good or bad, finding him. His phone broke two or three days ago and he didn't really think of replacing it yet. Just as engine calmed down car just stopped without a warning. “No, no, no.”Alex muttered trying to start it. He failed.

“No, no, no...” Rant continued as he left car flipped his chocolate brown ponytail behind his shoulder. Lifting cars mask he paled and simply said 'fuck' cooling died completely. Car still could work but would have to cool down first and that judging by temperature it emitted – would take a while. Not to mention other possible damage. “Just my luck.” Alex muttered kicking his pickup.

Suddenly out of nowhere other car stopped by. “What's the matter? Why stop here?” driver asked leaving car and coming to Alex.  
“Nothing. Just decided to watch stars” Alex joked sarcastically. Stranger laughed shortly at it. “Not much to see at this hour.” he mused. Alex looked at man and laughed loudly. 

Handsome with blonde hair golden eyes at least left since black eye patch was covering his right one. Yellow shirt under black leather jacked. Black jacked and yellow sneakers. “You okay?” man asked tilting his head right. Alex would answer but he couldn't stop laughing. “I feel insulted.” Blonde said with feigned hurt. He was close to laughing alongside Alex who was still sitting on road leaning on his own broken car.  
“Nothing, just who dresses like this?” Alex asked and laughed even louder.  
“You're one to talk.” Blonde said folding his arms trying to stay calm bur finally giving up and laughing as well. 

Slowly calming down Alex decided that this weirdo got a point. Who normal wears combat shoes, skinny jeans and baggy green jacket? Not to mention his long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and two days worth of a beard. “Fine, fine. Point taken.” Alex smiled. “I'm Alex. Alex Pines.” he introduced himself. “Nice to meet you...um...” he added offering hand to blonde.  
“Bill, just call me Bill.” blonde shaking Alex's hand. For someone so skinny he was strong. “You aren't accidentally related to Stanford Pines?” he ashed.

“He's my uncle.” Alex admitted with a shrug. “I'm visiting him.”  
“You know, I could tow you, and your car to his house.” Bill proposed with beaming smile full of perfectly white shark like teeth.  
“Really? Thanks. I was honestly thinking I'll be stuck here whole night.” Alex admitted shivering lightly at that smile. It was awfully familiar but he got no idea why.  
“I'm going that way anyway.” Bill shrugged returning to his car. “Stand aside for a while.” he warned starting engine. Quickly moving his car Bill jumped out and threw one end of tow rope to Alex already beginning to attach other end to his car. “So if you're visiting your uncle I assume You're headed to Mystery Shack.” Bill said with one of his toothy smiles, Alex as always shivered. “You okay?” Bill asked.

“Yeah... It's getting cold.” Alex smiled awkwardly. Bill just nodded opening door for him. Bill had bright yellow car and Alex never saw car like this. It was something between sports and family car. And it fit Bill.  
“It's broken” blonde informed ass Alex asked if it'd be okay if he turned radio on. “But it can still play CD's I think.” Bill added.  
“All my CD's are in my bag.” Alex shrugged. I can always sing something, I got my melodies on my phone and only calling isn't working.” he offered.  
“I'd be great.” Bill smiled. “Can I choose a song?” he asked. His smile grew wider as Alex agreed and begun reading titles. “Trust me sounds interesting.” Bill choose.  
“I'm not sure if for a trip like this, but fine.” Alex got that weird feeling of being watched, yet Bills eyes didn't leave road for a second. Ignoring it he started music.

You're a tough little tadpole to love  
Not even releasing yours, no. I was knocked to the floor  
Never tasted as sweet a poison as you have  
You're an urge that can never be cured  
You're a bad little love and I'm yours.

So trust me, trust me, darling dear  
I'm so sincere, there's no need to tear.  
Trust me, trust me, honeydew  
Just like I trust you.

Babe, you're a heart gained, a catch  
You fight and refuse, you're a wild little [bruise]  
Never tasted as sweet a poison as you have  
You know, you never can hide.  
You're a bad little love and you're mine.

So trust me, trust me, darling dear  
I'm so sincere, there's no need to tear.  
Trust me, trust me, darling, do.  
Just, like I trust you.

So don't cry, cry, baby, All dressed in green  
How many kisses do you need?  
One for your tummy, one for your cheek  
One for the devil inside of me.


	2. Mystery Shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own GF, just Alex, my OC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own GF, just Alex, my OC.

When Alex finished singing Bill looked happy to say the least. "You have a really nice voice. And eyes. They're really green." blonde looked away from road for a second. Alex could swear that earlier Bills eyes were yellow, not light blue. But it could be exhaustion, tired mind playing tricks on him. "Well, thanks. If you want I can sing more." Alex said leaving Bills eye color behind. Who cared. There was almost no chance of them meeting again anyway.

"No need. Melody will be enough." Bill smiled.

Rest of journey passed in silence not counting Bill humming to few of Alex's songs. For his part Alex was doing his best to stay awake. And each time he asked what Bill would want for helping blonde was saying that song was enough. "I have few copies of my album in my car. You're getting one." Alex decided as Shack came to view. For once Bill agreed. He looked even happy to hear it. 'Weirdo...' Alex thought yawning widely.

"We're here" Bill announced joyfully with another shiver sending smile. "Give me a second I'll get the CD." Alex quickly left car and ran to his own. CD's were in a box on back seat so getting one and signing it wasn't hard. Pen was already there.

"Here you go. And again thanks for help. I'd be..." Alex started to be stopped by laugh. "It's fine. I was going here anyway." Bill smiled taking CD. "Well, I have to go. See you 'round." Bill waved goodbye and before Alex could say another word left.

"Shit, I forgot to ask him for number." Alex hissed getting his bag from car. "But who knows, I might see him again if I stay around long enough." he couldn't help but smile at thought. For someone with on style Bill was nice. Still smiling Alex knocked on Shacks door. Uncle should be expecting him, he called from last town. And then found out his brothers children are going to spend their vacation here.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" annoyed shouts came as answer. Minute or two door open and Alex knew that guy he was looking at wasn't Ford. "Stanley isn't it? Is Ford..."

"Not here, kid." Alex was instantly dragged inside. "How did you know?"

"Fingers. Uncle Ford has six on each hand. What with whole dragging? And aren't you dead?" Alex asked looking around. He was expecting recluse living in complete mess not some tourist trap. But again he never had much of contact with his father family aside from Andy. "Where is Ford anyway? I assume he want somewhere and asked you to fill for hi..."

"Why are you looking for him?" Stan asked. Alex took good look as his second uncle. Tank top and blue stripped boxers. "As I said I think I was possessed by demon." Alex explained slowly. "If anyone could explain it, Ford could. Where is he?"

For while Stan was silent. He seemed to think about something. "Gone." he finally said.

"To where? It's really important."

"No idea. He's just gone..." Stan stopped shortly. "I can shoe you to where but you have to promise you won't tell anyone. Not your father, not Andy's kids when they come tomorrow." He added watching Alex closely. Getting promise Stan lead teen deeper into house to old vending machine and tapped in a code. "It's a secret too." Alex noted a bit annoyed with that whole secrecy, but followed Stan into elevator anyway.

What he saw surprised him like nothing else in his life. Even waking up two days after his own sixteen birthday. "What is it?" he asked. There was giant Triangular portal of some sort.

"Portal to different dimension. Ford fell into it and I'm trying to get him back. Don't tell anyone." Stan explained. "So what was that demon you spoke off, there may be something on him in Fords journal."

"Yellow triangle. Panted me from ankles and wrists to neck with weird tattoos." Alex explained taking off his jacked. When only his clack t-shirt was left meaningless letters and weird symbols covering his arms were clearly visible. And there were triangles. "Yellow triangle with arms legs a top hat and one eye. OH and he had a bow tie. There is a picture of him on my back." he continued, he was almost whispering. "And there were nightmares, that's why I'm wearing this." Alex pointed at dream catcher hanging on his neck.

"Nightmares?"

"Stupid stuff mainly Mr. Triangle talking shit about my eyes. Sometimes when I woke up I remembered nothing, but him talking, with no sound reaching me. Other times I was just waking up in cold sweat not remembering a thing."

"And this helped?" Stan asked looking trough journal with golden six fingered hand and 1 on cover. Alex just nodded looking at portal. "Uncle Ford built it?" he asked to get grumble in response. "I won't work no matter what I do. Answer got to be in Fords journals but he hid them. And nothing on creepy triangle demons. But I believe you." Stan assured.

"You do?"

"Yeah. Compared to what Ford was saying before vanishing you seem pretty sane. A bit tired but sane." Stanley shrugged. "Maybe other journals have something on this demon. If you want you can stay."

"Thanks. I doubt going somewhere would be an option anyway. My car broke. Some random guy helped me get here. If not for him I'd be stuck on that road till someone would be driving there tomorrow." Alex said following Stan back to main part of house.

"Pretty lucky aren't you?"

"And he only wanted CD with my songs for it." he added. "But his smiles were a bit creepy and I forgot to get his number. Shame, he was cute."

Stan rolled his eyes at statement. "There's only one thing you should know about this place – trust no one." he said. "Attic is already reserved for children. Be happy Ford build this place so big. Last empty room."

"I could just sleep in my car." Alex stated looking at room. It was small, just single bed dresser and a chair. "Better than hotel I stayed at last night, and at least there won't be any overenthusiastic couples or rats and cats." Alex smiled taking off his jacket.

Stan laughed shortly at his nephews remark. "I'm going to sleep, don't stay up long." he said and left Alex alone with his thoughts and prospect of unpacking.

"Whatever, I'll unpack tomorrow" he decided taking off his pants. Dream catcher was left hanging oh thin leather strap wrapped around his neck.

This night he dreamed of Bill singing his song using dream demons voice but changing 'green' in lyrics to 'yellow'… Next day Alex woke up in cold sweat catching breath as if he ran a marathon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Comments and kudos are welcome.


	3. Green Van

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own GF, just Alex, my OC.

Taking a quick look at his phone Alex groaned. Three in the fucking morning. And there was no way he was going back to sleep. Not after Those dreams. Well, dreaming of handsome men was not bad, what was bad was fact that he had dream at all… Sighing he sat up and stretched. Looking around he groaned in annoyance. He still got unpacking to do.

Quietly he brought all two bags of clothes he got, a guitar and a box of CD's from his car along with some smelling bags, possibly with old tent he last used three or four months ago and decided to never do it again. "Great." he muttered discovering that he only had one clean set of clothes. Tank top and shorts. Why he even has those? Don't ask.

After quick, silent and cold shower – it was only half past three, he went to kitchen to get breakfast just to find Stan already wearing suit and "...purple fez?"

"Got problem with it tattoo freak?" Stan grumbled laying down newspaper he was reading.

"Nothing, it somehow fits, although it's hard to admit. I didn't expect you to be up so early.

"I need to inform my workers that we'll open later."

"Can't you like call them?" Alex asked preparing coffee – dark, no sugar. Disgusting but good at keeping him awake.

"Nice joke, kid. It means general cleaning." Stan checked his watch. "You'll have to move your car. Alex laughed. "It's broken. Do you have any peanut butter?" he said.

"No, and why would you need it?"

"Month ago I fixed my car using it." Alex just shrugged with yawn.

"Hard night? Why are you up at this time anyway? It's summer kids should sleep longer."

"Dreams." Alex just muttered. "For some reason I had a dream. Usually there are none unless something bad is about to happen." he explained as Stan stared at him like if he said he saw a unicorn. "I better go check my car. It might still work, at least long enough to give me time to buy new one." Alex scratched his still slightly wet hair. He got no patience to dry it properly.

As he thought car was not working even two hours later with peanut butter smeared over half of engine parts. "I never saw anyone fixing car with butter." he heard most generic voice ever. "I'm Soos. You must be Dipper Mabel."

"I'm Alex, Dipper and Mabel are my brothers kids. Peanut butter made it work last month." Alex smiled at fat guy in green shirt with '?' Mark. "I thought so. Need help?" And Soos helped him move car behind Shack. Thanking him Alex went to look for his uncle.

"Uncle Stan?" Alex called looking at bizarre exhibition of 'Sascrotch'. Getting no answer he checked gift shop. Ginger girl was sitting behind counter reading some magazine. "Hey, have you seen my uncle?" Alex asked. Girl whistled shortly seeing him.

"Boss left saying he needs to do some shopping." she said. "I'm Wendy, by the way."

"Alex. So… You're working here?" Never in his whole life he felt this awkward, not even when his lat boyfriend turned out to be a vampire and proposed skinning Alex alive as a solution to tattoos.

"Yeah, it's better than wood cutting camp."

"I guess. Well… I have to go." Alex was never good with dealing with girls. Mabel was one of few exceptions, but she was a family.

With Stan gone Alex decided to avoid any of his employees and did laundry using slightly worrying machine in room beside kitchen.

"Nice set, kid." half hour later Stan was back, still wearing purple suit and fez.

"Very funny, old man." Alex bit back. "My car died for good. I'll need a new one."

"Don't buy anything at Gleefuls, they are a total scam. Better go to Medford, I'm sure they have place or two that sell cars, I'll be going there later to pick kids up from train."

Alex scratched his chin, "I think I'll still need money." He said slowly. "Maybe I could hold a concert or two here?" he asked. Stan instantly agreed but demanded half of income, for promoting event. Alex just agreed with smile. He used to get worse deals. And who knew, Bill might hear of it and come…

Till time they were leaving Alex's clothes did not dry, even if it was freakin hot and Alex was actually happy wearing tank top and shorts, even if his tattoos were visible.

Medford was as boring as it was last day when Alex woke up in shitty hotel with loud couples and cats chasing rats. "I hate this place." he said as Stan was slowly driving complaining about speed limits and pretty much everything else. At train station Alex left Stan and went to look for car to buy.

It took him only fifteen minutes to find place and there he saw something he liked – dark green van, and not to expensive van at it. Concert or two, three at most and he can buy it. After quick talk with shop owner and small payment he could afford immediately Alex reserved it for a month – if he can't pay in this time car might be sold but if he does, it's his.

Coming back to train station Alex saw familiar sparkle of yellow-black mix. "Bill?" That was Bill, with top hat, eye patch and really unnerving yellow sweater vest with brick design at bottom and bow tie bellow neck line. At lest he wasn't wearing yellow shoes. "Alex?!" and loud as usually, making Alex smile like total idiot. "What a surprise to see you here. Got bored of Falls already?"

"No, I'm looking for new car while mu uncle waits for my brothers children..."

"ALEX!" "Mabel, Dipper. How are my favorite older brothers favorite children?"

"Kids!" Bill shouted just to join overall noisiness. Alex just laughed at his creepy, toothy smile. Mabel watched blonde with sparkling eyes. "What is it kid?" Bill asked noticing her and kneeling.

"I love your sweater." Mabel whispered in awe. "And I think it's stupid." Alex countered messing Dippers hair. "Mabel, don't go bothering random people." Dipper said to his sister as she was bombarding Bill with questions about his sweater.

"I'm not a random stranger. I'm your uncles" blonde pointed at Alex "Friend, I saved him last night actually."

Alex rolled his eyes. "I'd just sleep in my car and try getting a lift in the morning, or contacting Stan." Just then Stan arrived and eyed smiling Bill "Who is this weirdo?" he asked.

"My savior from last night." Alex said sarcastically. Bill just shoot him a radiant smile.

"Whatever. Everyone has bags?"

"Yes, grunkle Stan." Mabel and Dipper said in unison. Done with car finding?"

"Done, we'll need two to three concerts, depending on how many people will come." Alex smiled, really happy with himself. Well, he always wanted a van.

"You're having a concert? I'll have to be there." Bill stated pointing his cane at Alex.

"Be there. And tell all your friends about it, and random strangers as well."

"I will." Bill said and left as his company from earlier was waving at him.

Just when he was gone Alex groaned, "I forgot again" he muttered following Stan to his car.

"About what?" Mabel asked wiggling her eyebrows. She was already smelling love in air.

"To ask for his number..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Comments are welcome.


	4. Authors question

Should I continue it or leave as it is?

Note 2: Story will continue, and I made sims of OCs appearing in my story /gallery/ZJsadVO/new


	5. Cipher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I inserted wrong chapter... #fail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own GF, just Alex, my OC.

Week later stage and everything for concerts was ready. Well... read was a bit of overstatement. Alex still had to choose witch songs he's going to sing, and Mabel being a nice niece offered her help.

“What with this mix of styles?” girl asked looking trough lyrics and melodies.  
“I write them with people I meet. Each one has it's story.” Alex smiled. “Some good, and some sad. But this way I'm sure I won't forget.” he added with sigh. “This one I'll pass.” 'Trust me' came to his hands just to be set aside. It wasn't day for this…

“Why?” Mabel whined. She liked lyrics. Why? Who knows…  
“Most people don't like it. It's pretty sad the… no. Just forget this one. Only weirdos like Bill or… Only 'Bill' kind of people like it.” Alex mumbled “I know. Shooting Star, that one will be perfect.” Mabel wasn't taking it. “Oh no. You're not changing the subject. What's with that 'Bill' kind of people?” she asked. For twelve years she was pretty scary. “And be quick about it, I have a date later.” she added with beaming smile.

Alex sighed in defeat. “Fine, but it's a sad story.” he warned, Mabel just nodded. “Three years ago   
I meet that girl, Alice. She was always wearing green dresses and smiled like there was nothing bad or evil in the entire world. I really like her, heh, I was even planning to propose to her. But then she died.” Last sentence was more of a whisper. His whole sadness in few world. Mabel gasped. “Brain tumour, a nasty one at it.” he explained and laughed shortly. Funny how easy it is for world to collapse. Bill kind of reminds me her. And it's not just blonde hair. He smiles just like she did… And well, since that thing with Alice I preferred guys so… it's kind of creepy, you know.”

“I almost forgot about my date. Gotta go!” Mabel cut him there. “And… I think she'd want you to be happy.” she added and ran off barely stopping her tears. Alex wasn't crying, he cried his part in it, just shrugging he choose some songs and went o find Soos. Thinking what Mabel meant earlier about Dipper not supporting her decisions.

………

Later as concert was getting closer Alex noticed that twins were nowhere around. Mabel was still on her date and according to information from Wendy and Soos, Dipper was out to save her from   
a vampire. Not that Alex didn't believe in this kind of stuff, he doubted that there was a vampire around. But mail-man in deed could be a werewolf.

He found them behind shack, facing against army of gnomes. Sight was a bit shocking. Not that he got much to expect of it. But still, that was a surprise. 

“I see you two got quite a day.” He says as last gnomes run away in panic. Twins instantly turned around. “I knew it wasn't a vampire. I meet one once.” he continued shrugging at their shocked faces. “He was really into cross-dressing and skinning people alive. And turning them into immortal, mindless slaves.”

“Really?!” Dipper was absolutely excited. “I found this book and there is a lot of information on vampires, gnomes...”  
“Werewolves?” Alex smirked. “I meet one once. Wanted to turn me, I refused.” he continued flipping pages. It was third part of Stans journal. He stopped on one page – Bill Cipher, don't summon at all costs. A shiver went down his spine. From page same triangle as at his back looked at him with single eye. 

Dipper seems to notice his shock. “You okay?”  
“Yeah… It's just surprising how accurate it is.” Alex smiled. If it was the same demon, he did right thing to come to Gravity Falls… “You two go and rest a bit.” he added returning journal. “We can talk more tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Comments are welcome.


	6. Things start moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own GF, just Alex, my OC.

It took Alex a bit over a week to get enough for his van. When not thinking about songs and Bill – both of them, he was spending time with twins, Soos, Stan and Wendy. They even went on monster hunting and meet crazy man who could fully control his beard. And that was what summer was all about…

And there were those creepy wax figures, Alex was certain they were watching him whenever he walked past them. Wax Stan was least creepy, but he was Mabels 'child' covered in her bodily fluids.

And he still hadn't decided if he should tell Stan about journal Dipper found. He has more time than Alex or Stan, and who knows, he just might be able to find still missing second journal. It was a hard decision.

The day he planned to visit Medford Alex woke up hearing loud 'No... No... Noooooo!'

Walking downstairs he found whole family surrounding headless body of Wax-Stan. Mabel was lying unconscious. Whole talk was a blur in his hazy head but he got general idea – Dipper promised to find head and murderer along with Mabel while he (Alex) and Stan visit Medford and prepare funeral.

"You sure you want to do it?" Alex asked as twins were preparing for investigation. "Police said it's unsolvable..."

"AVANGE ME, KIDS!" Stan yelled walking in. "We will." Mabel assured. Both Alex and Dipper rolled their eyes.

"You ready?" uncle asked looking at Alex who only nodded. And like this they ere on their way. Alex to buy car and Ford for satisfying flowers.

"Dipper found one of journals..." Alex decided to say.

"He's a smart kid. And don't tell him I said it." Stan nodded. "Do you think he can find second one?" he asked.

"Maybe. I'll keep an eye on them." Alex promised as they stopped in town. "See you back at the Shack, uncle." he waved leaving.

"Don't call me that." Stan grumbled. Alex laughed but hadn't stopped.

Two hours of signing papers and shaking hands with bit of forced smiles Alex was proud owner of dark green van. And suddenly remembered his broken phone. "Fine." He sighed "I'll buy new one." he decided and first place he ever drove to in new car was mall.

Choosing phone Alex noticed familiar flash of yellow and black – Bill was walking in his direction with wide toothy smile. And day was suddenly getting better…

"Well well well. Look who my pretty eye sees. Green Eyes." Bill smiled lightly punching Alex's shoulder. "What brings you back to Meds?" he asked.

"Just getting my new car and phone. Nothing all that big." Alex shrugged. Seeing Bill up close brought back those ominous pages about Cipher. Shaking his head Alex put that aside. There was absolutely no way those two were connected. And if they are, Alice's death was a joke and she's watching him laughing.

"Sounds fun for me." Bill tilted his head. "You okay?" he asked as Alex shook his head.

"Great, just tired. I was woken up with was statue murder scene in living room." Alex sighed. "And the paper work… I already forgot what getting a car means – two hours of signing papers and… I imagine that watching me complain must be boring. Sorry." he apologised with small smile.

"Oh, do go on. I rather like listening to you. And I've been on all your concerts." Bill confessed smile falling a little "I was rather hoping to hear you sing 'Trust Me' again..." he pouted.

Alex blushed at sight. "Sorry… anniversary of co-authors death was around that time… I wasn't..."

"It's okay. I understand." Bill stopped him quickly. "And before I forget – my number."

If he was feeling better Alex would be happier. Heck he'd probably hug the guy. "We can always write a new song… if you'd want it is..." Alex proposed accepting yellow card form blonde.

"Really?! That would be sooooooo great and like crazy. When? Are you free like next week?"

No one Alex meet before was this excited about song writing with him. "Yeah..." he smiled widely. This was going to be great.

Upcoming week went by so fast Alex barely noticed it if not fighting army of evil wax figures alongside Dipper and Mabel. Speaking about Mabel, Alex was sure she already knew that he has meeting with Bill. But still, he just ignored it. Not like it mattered anyway. And she seemed happy with however she imagined it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Comments are welcome.


	7. One More Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own GF, just Alex, my OC.

Alex was almost perfectly sure Mabel was not a normal human being. No matter how hard he tried to hide it she found out about his date. Of course she didn't say a thing. He ignored it focusing on his van to prepare it for his style of life.

"Alex" on the day of the date.

"What is it Mabes? Got a date?" he asked with smile.

"In deed I do. But I think I'm not the only one~" girl wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh, who?"Alex asked meaning who she was invited by.

"You and Bill." Mabel said visibly proud.

Alex sighed. "It's not a date. And I meant who you have date with." he explained calmly. He was just going to spend time with Bill, that's all.

"Lil'Gideon." Mabel said. She didn't sound all that happy with it.

"Stan says that cars his father sells are garbage" Alex noticed remembering what his uncle told him "And you don't sound all that happy about it." he added with slight shrug.

Mabel sighed. "He's a great friend. But boyfriend? I'm not sure." she said. After this she told Alex how they used to spend time on girly talks and makeovers. I meantime Dipper came.

"Why not break up with him?" her twin proposed.

"That's a great idea. But..."

"What is it? You don't want to tell him this yourself?" Dipper asked. "I can talk with him." he offered. Mabel was really happy with this solution.

"Just be careful. Some guys don't take break ups well. I would know it. My last two boyfriends didn't." Alex half advised, half confessed.

"Really?" Mabel asked. She was really excited.

"You don't mean vampire and werewolf, do you?" Dipper was shocked.

"Actually, I do. Long story short they both tried to kill me. Well, they weren't all that nice even before it. You know, changing and skinning alive part." Alex shook his head returning to 'furnishing' of van. "Not good memories. They are the reason my hair is so long. I decided to cut it next time I fell for a weirdo." He added "Anyway, I indeed have a meeting with Bill tomorrow." Alex admitted. "But it's not a date." he added.

After this Mabel gave up pressing it further, but still called it a date. And as for date itself… that was great. They started a song. It wasn't what Alex have expected, but it fit Bill. He was basically flying trough days, holding concerts from time to time, meeting with Bill and adventures with twins.

Shortly after dinosaur incident Alex's friend Aleisha visited out of nowhere. She wasn't happy with Bill visiting. She instantly felt that there was something wrong with him. Alex ignored her warning and went out to meet Bill…

Bill half-heartedly laughed at it. Something about it made Alex feel unsure about this whole situation. He ignored it. That got to be Aleishas' words, he thought.

He thought so until dream demon invaded Stans mind on Gideons orders. He instantly recognised Bill. That was a huge shock to him. He felt betrayed. He knows he has to apologise to Aleisha but she already left Falls.

Instead he confronts Bill…

Whole meeting was like any else they had. Till Alex decided to bring up the 'demon' thing.

"Bill, there is something I was meaning to ask you..." he started. From blondes eyes he knew other already knew what was to happen. Demon pushed him down as he was about to speak. They lolled down the hill and to shallow river.

"Don't say it." Bill said, sounding quite sad.

"What do you expect me to do instead? Pretend that my sixteenth birthday didn't happen? Pretend… Just tell me why you've done this." At this point Alex didn't know if it were tears or just water rolling down his cheeks. He didn't care either. He just wanted to hear it, cut his hair and never ever see this… thing in front of him.

Bill said nothing. They just sat in water avoiding looking at each other.

"When Alice said she loved you, we both meant it. Me as me. And as her. But I guess you figured it out by now." Bill said as Alex stood up. "I won't try to stop you. It's too late, isn't it?" he continued.

...

Later the same day Alex left Gravity Falls, after convincing Mabel to cut his hair.

Driving off he was listening to song he wrote with Bill, for once understanding it...

_This time I'm walkin' away_

_Give me one more reason to fight_

_I'm not living in yesterday._

_**The End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for cutting it short. I kind off ran out of ideas, and didn't want to just leave it with no ending at all.
> 
> I hope you liked it. Comments are welcome.
> 
>  
> 
> The song is One More Reason by Sinshrift
> 
> watch?v=y0xCvuaAkfw

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Comments and kudos are welcome.


End file.
